Deszcz
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Krótka obyczajówka w ramach pocałunkowego wyzwania.


**Uwagi:** PruHun w ramach pocałunkowego wyzwania. Miniaturka. Bo lubię i chciałam napisać coś z tą parą już od bardzo dawna. Trochę nawiązania do ostatniego dłuższego paska Himy.

 _Pocałunek 5 – Firm Kiss (pełny pocałunek?)._

 **Deszcz**

Kuchnia była taka, jaka powinna być. Niewielka ale funkcjonalna, o ścianach zdobionych rzędem błękitnych kafelek i osmolonym wysokim suficie, ciągle czekającym na odmalowanie. Wypełniały ją drewniane szafeczki, mające własnego kornika, niska lodówka i stara gazowa kuchenka, którą nadal zapalało się przy pomocy zapałek. Prócz tego od dobrych kilku minut słychać było w niej cichy gwizd gotującej się w czajniku wody i szczęk nożyczek.

\- Powinieneś mu powiedzieć. – Węgry odcięła kawałek bandaża.

Mówiła spokojnie, choć w jej głosie słychać było naganę. Prusy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ma inne problemy na głowie. Swoje zmartwienia.

\- Ty też jesteś jego zmartwieniem.

Wyprostowała się i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Zmarszczyła brwi, chwytając w palce pruską dłoń. Ujęła ją łagodnie ale zdecydowanie i obejrzała pod światło.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię. – skrzywił się Gilbert.

Erzsébet westchnęła, po czym zaczęła powoli owijać bandażem szkarłatną linię skaleczenia biegnącą wzdłuż nadgarstka. Wymruczała coś po węgiersku i zacisnęła mocniej opatrunek. Prusy syknął i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

\- Nie zachowuj się tak. Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli – mruknął.

\- Kiedy cię ugryzł? – spytała cicho, a Gilbert poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Zmieniasz temat…

\- Kiedy. Cię. Ugryzł. – powtórzyła z naciskiem.

\- Dwa tygodnie temu? Nie pamiętam! – parsknął, przewracając oczyma.

Dłoń Węgier drgnęła. Mimo to jej spojrzenie pozostało nieruchomo wbite w bandaż, a twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.

\- Skończone – oznajmiła.

Przytrzymała jego dłoń minimalnie dłużej, niż było trzeba.

Po chwili odezwało się charakterystyczne pyknięcie czajnika, a Erzsébet jak gdyby nigdy nic skierowała się w jego stronę i zalała wrzątkiem dwa kubki. Powietrze wypełnił mocny aromat parzonej kawy.

Gilbert patrzył na nią przez cały ten czas. Na jej sztywne proste plecy, na niedbale spięte włosy, spod których wymykały się niesforne spiżowe kosmyki. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na jej kobiecą figurę, wyraźnie zarysowaną talię mimo wąskich bioder i małych piersi.

Nie o to chodziło.

Słysząc jego parsknięcie, Węgry odwróciła się na pięcie.

\- A tobie co?

\- Po prostu przypomniałem sobie każdy jeden raz, kiedy paniczyk wpychał cię w gorset. No wiesz. Zawsze uważałem tę jego nadzieję, że wydobędzie z ciebie piersi, za niezwykle uroczą.

W następnym momencie musiał uchylić się przed rzuconą z niezwykłą precyzją szmatką.

\- Jesteś dziś niezwykle drażliwa.

\- A ty jesteś dziś _niezwykłym_ idiotą. – Postawiła przed nim kubek z takim rozmachem, że część kawy rozlała się na lniany obrus, zostawiając ciemne plamy.

Węgry zignorowała to i usiadła naprzeciwko, oplatając palce wokół ciepłego naczynia. Uniosła go do ust i milczała dłuższą chwilę, wdychając aromat wyzierającej z kubka czarnej smoły.

Prusy znał ten wzrok.

Widział go już kilkukrotnie. Ostatni raz w pięćdziesiątym szóstym. Pamiętał zacinające krople lodowatego deszczu, roztrzaskane kawałki szyb i ciepło jej ciała. Nie pozwoliła mu na wiele, ledwo musnął jej usta, zanim pociągnęła go za rękę i poprowadziła dalej. W stronę Placu Bohaterów. Tam zatrzymali się nad stłuczoną głową Stalina, nad pustym wzrokiem brązowej rzeźby. Pamiętał jej spojrzenie, butne i zacięte, które nie zmieniło się ani odrobinę od tamtego czasu, gdy jeszcze jako dzieciak przyłożyła miecz do jego gardła i kazała mu wynosić się z jej państwa. Jej oczy błyszczały wtedy tak samo.

 _Nie potrzebuję tchórzy_ , mówiła.

Węgry nie rozumiała, ale Gilbert nigdy jej za to nie winił. Nawet wtedy, gdy wyzywała go na pożegnanie na płycie peronu Zachodniego Dworca. Nawet wtedy gdy milczała lodowato, kiedy spotkali się po raz kolejny, a jej ciało zdobiła świeża blizna, widoczna spod źle założonego opatrunku.

Miała rację, był tchórzem. Chciał żyć. Wielkie i dumne Prusy. Chciał żyć jeszcze chociaż przez chwilę, przez pięćdziesiąt lat sowieckiego terroru, który zerkał na niego z rozbawieniem zza wschodniej granicy.

A potem wszystko się skończyło. Mur upadł.

Dłoń zapiekła go nagle i bez ostrzeżenia. Prusy skrzywił się, a Węgry od razu to dostrzegła. W jej oczach wyłowił coś, czego nie chciał tam dostrzec. To sprawiło, że wstał i przechylił się przez stół. Nie dzieliło ich znowu tak wiele.

\- Jesteś kretynem, Gilbercie Beilschmidt – oznajmiła mu, odkładając kubek.

Prusy roześmiał się.

\- Ktoś już mi to mówił. – Przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

Naprawdę nie żałował tych pięćdziesięciu lat węgierskich przekleństw. Po głębszym namyśle chyba nawet je lubił.

\- Nie będziesz płakać, co? – spytał.

\- Po tobie? – Uniosła brwi i obdarzyła go przekornym uśmiechem. – Nigdy.

\- To dobrze – mruknął, przesuwając opuszkiem palców po jej policzku. – Znowu zaczyna padać.

\- Jesteśmy w domu, Beilschmidt.

(Nadal się uśmiechała.)

\- Wiem. – Pochylił się i pocałował ją.

Usta Erzsébet miały słony smak.


End file.
